


Fourze同人－弦流：酸，拳头

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Sakuta Ryuusei
Kudos: 2





	Fourze同人－弦流：酸，拳头

如月弦太郎也是一个死过一次的人。  
为此多少年后，流星依旧对此耿耿于怀。即使他不说，却忘不掉。而当他找到弦太郎聊天时，那个人却要装着大笑说自己不记得了。  
流星生气了，他相信，没有人会忘记那一天。  
弦太郎对着冒火起来的流星赶忙用手挡在彼此之间拦下来，口气安抚对方。可是这并不管用，一来二去流星却让弦太郎再揍自己一拳，也许那才能终止他近日的噩梦。  
“揍一拳是吧？”弦太郎满脸无奈，和他那个夸张的发型拼一起表情还有那么一点搞笑。可是流星笑不出来，严肃的点头再点头。  
只见到弦太郎不知道从兜里怎么会掏出来一根签字笔，在他拳头的前面七扭八歪的写起来字。  
“那么我要打你了哦，”弦太郎说着这话，口气却轻松得让人不禁怀疑他是不是在认真。  
“你认真点！”  
“我很认真啦。”  
弦太郎亮了亮自己那看起来一点也不弱的拳头，上面写着“一直在一起”的字样。虽然因为写时候的角度字的确很丑，可是弦太郎还是特意加黑描粗。  
随后弦太郎用那个拳头突然朝向奇怪看着他的流星挥了过去。流星没有要避开的意思，只是愣了一下。  
但没有疼痛。弦太郎的拳头在流星胸口前减速，然后轻轻碰打在那个地方，和当初弦太郎停止心跳同样的位置。  
流星不知作何表情，他抬起头，眼前弦太郎笑得宛如明月。流星感觉胸前没移开的拳头在那自己胸口温柔的往里碾了碾。将那个温度，那个力度，还有那个小小的碰撞度一起推进心脏里。  
弦太郎笑容一直不变，他只是应验了“给一拳”的要求而已。  
一如既往爽朗过头的声音在弦太郎上扬的嘴角末端一同抛向空中，“流星！接受我的感情吧！”


End file.
